


My Little Slut

by Amanda332czx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Slapping, Chains, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Kinky, Lemon, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Smut, Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Smut Fest, Valentine's Day, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda332czx/pseuds/Amanda332czx
Summary: Hermione has a secret kinky fantasy and Draco makes it come true for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	My Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione smut oneshot  
TRIGGER WARNING: BDSM and consensual rape role-play fantasy. Please read the story tags and do not read if these things would be disturbing to you. Please no kink shaming. The setting of this story is a few years after Hogwarts; Draco and Hermione are in a happy long-term relationship and have been living together for a while.

Hermione awoke suddenly to the sting of a slap across her face.

“It’s time to wake up, you filthy mudblood,” said an icy voice from somewhere in the darkness.

She felt a touch of panic rising in her throat, but she pushed it down as she took stock of her surroundings. Dark room. Naked chest down against a hard, elevated surface. Head hanging over the edge. Metal on her wrists and ankles. And no sight of her wand.

“Who’s there?” she said, her words echoing in the darkness.

“You mean you don’t recognize my voice?” said a dark figure appearing to one side of her.

Hermione gritted her teeth. “Malfoy,” she spat.

He chuckled. “That’s my girl.”

She felt a hand lightly caress her exposed ass and she hissed in indignation. A sudden slap on her left buttcheek sent her straining against the metal locking her limbs down onto the table.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Hermione demanded.

“I’m going to do whatever I please with your body and you’re going to enjoy every. single. minute of it,” Draco whispered into her ear, sending shivers down to her core. His voice appeared in her other ear as he added softly, “Don’t forget our safe word, you dirty slut.” She couldn’t help but feel turned on. 

Suddenly, another hard slap hit her ass and she jerked against her restraints. “Fuck!” she yelled, in a mixture of pain and pleasure. A couple more slaps and she was squirming, helpless on the table.

“I think we’re going to need to try something else to--what’s the phrase--whip you into shape,” said Draco. Hermione felt a sharp sting across her back with the first lash. She bit her lip.

He licked the edge of her ear and murmured, “I want you to count the lashes for me, little slut.” She groaned at how hot it sounded when he said that. “Is that a yes? I want you to say it. Say you’ll do that for me,” he prompted.

“Why should I?” Hermione shot back. She loved to play the brat.

She felt another stinging lash, this time across her ass, and sucked in a sharp breath. “Now is that any way to speak to your master?” he asked. Draco clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “There are rewards for doing as you’re told and punishments for disrespect. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she replied, a little bitterly.

“Yes, what?” Draco demanded.

Hermione gritted her teeth. “Yes, Master,” she finished, putting seething emphasis on his title.

“Now then, you’ve had one lash to the back so far. Are you going to help me count the other nine?”

She had only just nodded before the next lash slid across her shoulder blade. “Two,” Hermione said, wincing. Another lash, “three.” With each following lash, she felt herself getting wetter. It stung, but fuck, it was so hot. “Ten,” she finally said, letting out a breath after the last lash.

“Now that’s a good girl,” Draco said. “I think my little slut is in need of a reward for her obedience.”

Suddenly, she felt warm hands running up and down her thighs. All too soon, there was a tongue there too, drawing skillful swirls around her clit. “Mmmm,” Hermione moaned, savoring the sensation and instantly relaxing her muscles. She tried instinctively to bring her legs together to increase the stimulation, only to find them pulling against the metal chains once again. The reminder of her restraint only turned her on more. His hands, smooth across her skin, got closer and closer to where she needed him the most and before she knew it, he slipped a finger into her wet hole. She sighed, welcoming the new addition. The combined movement of Draco’s tongue on her clit and finger in her pussy was driving her crazy. She wanted more!

But all of a sudden, the sensation went away. A desperate cry left her lips and her hips bucked at the loss. Then she heard a soft zip and a shuffle of clothing.

“It’s time for you to return the favor,” said Draco, appearing before her, naked. She admired his Quidditch-toned muscles and slender frame. When she looked down, her eyes widened at his very much erect cock pointed at her face. Without further adieu, he plunged into her mouth. It was all she could manage to not gag at his girth. His low “Mmmm” encouraged her however, and she was determined to perform well for her master. He grabbed her hair with one hand and started to roughly fuck her mouth. Her eyes bulged with each thrust, but his roughness turned her on.

“Fuck,” he said after a few minutes, his voice low and husky. “I need to fuck you right now.” Hermione’s heart skipped a beat in excitement as Draco unsheathed himself and moved around to the other side of the table. He placed his tip around her entrance and moved it around teasingly. She shuddered at the sensation and moaned in anticipation. Before she knew it, he shoved himself all the way into her, all at once. Her back arched and she pulled against the restraints in response, crying “Fuck!”

But instead of moving right away, he stayed still. She bucked her hips in protest, trying her best to get any amount of friction that she could in her restrained state. A sharp slap hit her buttcheek and she yelped.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, his voice barely masking his strained desire.

“Come on, Draco...!” Hermione whined.

“Tell me!” he growled, slapping her ass again, this time much harder.

“Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!” she yelled in desperation.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back into her, fucking her rougher and faster than he had ever fucked her before. Hermione’s chest rocked forward and back against the cool table in time with his movements. At this pace, neither of them was going to last very long.

With each thrust, she felt herself sinking deeper into raw pleasure. His low grunts mingled with her breathy gasps, creating a symphony of sounds, echoing in the room and crescendoing as they got closer and closer to orgasm. A finger suddenly reached down to massage Hermione’s clit in time with the rhythm of their bodies. “Oh fuck,” she moaned, feeling heat rushing to her center and amplifying the sensations between her legs. She couldn’t hold back any longer. “Fuck, I’m cumming!” she cried as she felt her walls spasm uncontrollably and as waves of pleasure washed over her whole being. “Fuck,” she heard Draco say from behind her as he thrusted feverishly, then came to a halt, following suit in his climax.

A few moments passed, filled only with their heavy breathing and the stillness of their connected bodies. Then he slowly and gently slid out of her. She felt the chains on her wrists and ankles suddenly vanish, and the cold table beneath her was transfigured into a comfy couch. She sighed in comfort as Draco sat next to her on the couch and she snuggled in close to him.

Draco looked at her, his eyes tired but earnest, and asked, “How did I do?”

“Fuck,” Hermione responded, giggling. “I think that deserves a solid O. No, like, an O plus! Fuck. It was the best Valentine’s Day gift I ever could’ve hoped for. You made my fantasy come true.” She looked him directly in the eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered and she planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

“Anything for you, my love,” said Draco, kissing her lips. Then he winked. “My little slut.”


End file.
